A method for the layerwise production of a three-dimensional object, which is known by the name “selective laser sintering”, and a corresponding apparatus for carrying out the method, are described for example in DE 10 2005 024 790 A1.
DE 10 2004 057 866 B4 discloses an apparatus for the layerwise production of a three-dimensional object, the housing of which is divided into at least two housing sections. The actual production process takes place in a first housing section. A second housing section is used as an unpacking station for the completed object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,446 B1 describes a system for electrical sintering, which is formed from a plurality of workstations. In one embodiment, a preheating unit, a sintering unit and a cooling unit are arranged next to one another and are connected to one another. The units can be isolated from one another and from the external surroundings by closable sliders.
Depending on the material used and the operating conditions resulting therefrom (for example production temperature, gas purity, etc.) and the number of apparatuses for the layerwise production of a three-dimensional object which are used in a production facility, there is a need to be able to adapt the configuration of the apparatuses present as flexibly as possible to the required conditions.